You aren't my one and only (rival)! Don't touch me, train molesters!
by bookisland
Summary: Toudou goes to see Makishima and, unexpectedly?, gets molested on the train. Makishima feels vaguely guilty about it, and eventually an invitation to spend the night is extended. Toudou is on cloud nine and... well, there is a lot of molesting in the boys' future, lets put it this way. Every cliche in the genre would likely get in this story at some point. Just a fair warning. :P
1. Toudou on the Train

SUMMARY: Toudou goes to see Makishima and, unexpectedly?, gets molested on the train. Makishima feels vaguely guilty about it, and eventually an invitation to spend the night is extended. Toudou is on cloud nine and... well, there is a lot of molesting on that train, lets put it this way.

DISCLAIMERS:  
\- I obviously don't own the characters from Yowamushi Pedal, neither am I making money off this fic.  
\- I also have little knowledge of Japan, so if this situation is fairly imposible for a variety of reasons, I am sorry.  
\- English is not my native language, and this fic is un-beta-ed. I am also not a very good writer yet, but I am happy with all constructive feedback, so if you think I can improve in some way, please don't hesitate to drop me a note.

PAIRING:  
Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi / Toudou Jinpachi x Makishima Yuusuke.

WARNINGS: Non-con sexual molesting in public transportation. If this is triggering for you or you find it disturbs you in any way, please don't read further.

**Story - "You Are Not My One and Only (Rival)! Do Not Touch Me, Train Molesters!"**

The weather forecast couldn't be better. Partly cloudy, chance of rain: 10%. Optimal conditions for a good climb! Currently, the sun was making its appearance felt, but the scattered cotton candy in the sky promised that it just wouldn't get too hot.

Toudou Jinpachi sighed, satisfied. The train taking him to Chiba was fast, but his climb today was going to be even faster! For sure he will come out first, and then... His brain skidded around the idea of what he would like to do to Maki-chan as the victor. No, he did not just think of... excessive skinship. He did not!

Something in his tight pants lightly twitched. Toudou pulled his jacket down self-consciously.

More and more people got on the train with each stop, so Toudou had to carefully support his bike in the designated place, and make sure he is not pushed around too much.

How much longer? About 5 stops... Toudou shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and continued imagining the afternoon's time with Makishima. They could rest on top of a hill after their one-on-one race, and look at the clouds, and...

Toudou jumped as a hand brushed his behind. It was getting too crowded for comfortable daydreaming!

He was probably imaginning things, but the hand seemed to hover over his thigh now. He tried to move away from the person behind him, but the only option was to inch even closer to the bicycle, to the point that a tire was rubbing against his knee.

Toudou clutched a handlebar, and tried to twist his body away from the fingers which were now brushing shamelessly against his butt crack. Toudou's ass cheeks involuntarily squeezed and now there was no doubt this was a pervert, as there was some heavy breathing above and behind him.

Toudou's mind was a blank, as it was his first experience of the kind. He'd thought he'd not have to worry, being a guy, and that this mostly happened to cute and shy girls, for some reason the Gravure idols of Maki-chan came to mind, actually, even though they didn't look all that shy, and yes, his brain was slowly going into overdrive...

He mentally yelled, 'Maki-chaaaaan!', as the hand snaked in between his legs and carressed his front for a second, before going back to prodding his firm ass cheeks.

"...agh," his throat had closed in and he couldn't speak, the faint low sound of his suffering almost inaudible. The situation was doubly embarrassing as he was now three stops away from his destination, and Maki-chan would surely be waiting for him at the station, and he, Toudou, should in fact be yelling out loud, but he just couldn't.

Toudou's lips were trembling, as he literally hugged his road racer. The hand was now tracing his spine, and the fingers were very appreciative of his lean, well-toned body, straying to glide over his waist at the end, the long nails scratching the fabric.

Long nails. It was a woman! Toudou swallowed, but his mouth was still dry. 'Maki-chaaaAAAAN!,' his mental calls increased in volume and distress. 'SAVE ME, MAKI-CHAN!'

Two stops. He was getting off soon. His whole body felt like it was paralyzed, though. A second hand had quietly joined the first and his butt was being gently massaged and lightly scratched... Ugh, and doubly ugghhh! He was beginning to get a reaction, too. Just a bit, but! What would Maki-chan say if he saw? Toudou was trembling and inaudibly whimpering now.

What if he lost the race and his carefully thought-out plan fell through, too? This thought brought about some willpower back to his limbs. Toudou took a deep breath, tried his best to ignore the stranger's hands, and pulled his bike sharply towards himself.

The bike came off the wall rack, and Toudou promptly collapsed on top of the person who was subjecting him to such unwanted attention, bike handlebars still tightly gripped. Her frame was bony, but he could undeniably feel her breasts against his head now.

'S-ssorry!' He scrambled off the person, not managing to take a look, and dove for the opening doors, bike and all. Since no one wanted to be crushed by a looming bike, he was let out relatively easily.

Letting the bike assume its normal position again, front wheel touching the ground, Toudou took a deep breath, shuddering from head to toe at the quickly emptying from other passengers station. The train had closed its doors and was departing, slowly gathering speed, swiftly taking his harrasser away with it.

Toudou collapsed on a station chair, the bike left leaning on the wall next to him. He took out his phone, hands still shaking. He hit '1', and the phone of his number one (rival) started ringing, one station away.


	2. Comforting Toudou

Makishima eyed the display, wondering why Toudou needed to call him five minutes before the train he, Toudou, was on pulled into the station. Seriously? It'd probably be 'I am almost here, Maki-chan!'. As if he didn't know. He wondered if he should pick up or just wait to scold Toudou in person.

He picked up, in the end.

"..Maki-c-chan?"

That was a very shaken Toudou. And it didn't sound was he was *in* a train, too.

"Toudou."

Silence.

"...you OK?"

Silence. OK, Toudou was clearly not himself at that moment. Then a rush of tumbling words started pouring into Makishima's ear.

"..Maki-chan...! I-I had to get off! Uhm. At the previous... at the previous station! I am so sorry, Maki-chan! Maki-chan...? I will- I think I will pedal to you! Is that OK..? Yeah, I will pedal..."

His voice was at first shrill, then it abruptly lost in volume and intensity. Makishima was beginning to worry.

"Toudou. Calm down. Ugh. What-? I mean, no, why don't you- just wait there for me, I think. Yeah, wait there, we will just climb from the other side. Be with you in twenty minutes at most."

Pause. Should he ask what happened? Makishima thought that probably wasn't a good idea if he wanted to leave right away. There was no telling when Toudou would go back to being Toudou, after all.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a disheveled Makishima pulled his bike up the station stairs and identified Toudou on a nearby chair. Makishima sat down next to him, bike next to Toudou's, too.

Toudou smiled at Makishima, a somewhat shaken smile, but still a rather toothpaste-ad worthy effort.

"Maki-chan! Thank you for coming here!"

It always felt like Toudou just might hug him, one of these weekend 'dates'. OK, not dates, that's not what Makishima meant, but Toudou looked like he wouldn't mind the skinship. Makishima shuddered a bit.

"It's OK, sho. So, what happened, did it get too crowded or something, in the train?"

Toudou's face plainly showed he was going to lie.

"Uhm! I made a mistake, ha-ha! Uhmm! Wrong stop, by mistake, how silly, right? But thank you so much for coming!"

Toudou's flailing hands brushed Makishima's shoulder, then froze, then drew back, managing to touch him again in the process.

Makishima's eyebrows rose. OK, something unspeakable happened. Putting two and two together...

"A man or a woman?"

Pause. Toudou's eyes were like a deer's in headlights.

"Touched you on the train, that is."

Toudou's mouth was hanging open, then it abruptly closed, then he sputtered, "That is so unfair, Maki-chan, h-h-how did you know? D-did they catch her at your stop..?!"

Makishima sighed. There were notices about the molester, actually, but he never thought Toudou would have such bad luck.

"Calm down, Toudou. No, they haven't caught the person yet. But there are signs warning the passengers now."

And, on an afterthought, "Sorry you had to go through this, you know. Coming to see me and all."

At that, Toudou regained his composure quickly. "It is OK, Maki-chan! I-I wanted to come! It's not your fault!"

Toudou was just, some part of him was just really nice. That's what Makishima thought. Some days he just wanted to try being Toudou for a day. Self-confidence and naive honesty and all.

"Shall we, then? Go climb?"

Makishima's crooked attempt at a smile was adorable. Toudou's jittery insides melted at the sight of it, and he finally started to calm down. His own smile fully blossomed at Maki-chan's words.

* * *

One hour later, and the weather forecast seemed a long time away. Was it possible for the weather to change so much in such a short span of time?

First, the sun was shining in Makishima's and Toudou's eyes, blinding them, all the way to the mountain. Then, as they reached the summit, a gorgeous tempest suddenly unfolded, leaving them scrambling for shelter, weary of what soon exhibited all the signs of turning into hail.

Toudou belatedly realized he probably checked home's weather forecast.

Makishima just sighed at his own laziness for having delegated even the weather check to Toudou; so much for being a good host. Yet, it was so easy to just let the raven-haired boy take care of things. Makishima belatedly realized he had started taking Toudou for granted.

With new-found guilt in his guts, Makishima cleared his throat.

"Toudou. We should probably take the train home, I mean to my place, and rest for some time." Pause. "You could stay the night if you want, too." Makishima thought he, Makishima, deserved all the little inconveniences this implied, in fact.

Toudou was drenched, and huddling next to Maki-chan, leaning slightly into him to stop his shivering. He didn't process the words immediately, but when it sank in, he beamed.

"Maki-chan! Really, Maki-chan? I am so happy! We will have a grand time! I will have to call home when we get there, though, I hope I don't forget, haha! With all the excitement!"

A small hailstone bounced off the road and hit Toudou on the ankle, as if to remind him to keep it down and stay put under the bus stop roof. There was no stopping Hakone's climber, though, at this point. He happily chatted, though chattering teeth, about what they could do throughout the remainder of the day, and possibly throughout the night, too.

Makishima made a mental note to make Toudou some calming tea and lay out his futon as a gentle reminder that the night is for sleeping, at least at some point.


	3. Toudou's First Kiss

Makishima and Toudou made it to the nearest train station when the weather let up a bit. Both were wet and couldn't wait to make it to their final destination. The train car they got on was rather full, but they managed to place the bikes on the designated racks and to claim a spot nearby.

Makishima protectively and rather unconsciously made it so Toudou was sheltered by him from the rest of the passengers. Toudou leaned on the window behind him and smiled a little, looking at the other boy. His cheerfulness was really something, Makishima thought.

Lost in Toudou-thoughts, Makishima ignored the crowd of people getting on the train at the next stop. Soon, he was uncomfortably pressed by elbows, backs, and who-knows-what from behind. Refusing to give ground and step closer to Toudou, Makishima elbowed back without restraint a few times. His expression was turning sour and strained quickly, as the close proximity of others always made him feel uncomfortable.

They were getting off at the next stop, and even though it was a longer distance, Makishima felt he could handle this for the time being.

Toudou's hair was dripping, and his hairband had a dry leaf tucked under it somehow, Makishima could make out most of this from his vantage point and it made him forget the chaos around him for a moment. The warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through him was not the beginning of a fever. Well, it could be, as a matter of fact, but it was also incredibly satisfying to see Toudou so 'imperfect' for once.

The corners of Makishima's mouth twitched and tried to go up. Or sideways. Whatever it was, Toudou was watching in horror and fascination. Maki-chan was just... special. Yeah, he was just unique, that was it! Toudou smiled back proudly at him.

Makishima might have continued, completely without realizing it, to try for a genuine smile if it wasn't for a small fact that was rather more horrifying than his outstretched facial muscles. Someone was touching his hair. He froze, hoping he was wrong, but no, the fingers were playing with it, even gently tugging it.

Makishima's mouth was now a grim line. What should he do? He didn't want to talk to strangers. Perhaps the person would just give up. He waited, for four impossibly long heartbeats.

The fingers were touching his arm now. Down, down, to his elbow, then his back, then-then!

Makishima paled. Toudou gasped, looking at his distressed face.

"MAKI-chan! Maki-chan, are you OK!"

Of course he had to yell about it, Makishima bitterly thought. Then he stopped thinking and just stepped forward, placing himself practically an inch from Toudou. Makishima's face was now heating up. The hand at his ass was gone, but the proximity of Toudou's warm and wet body was disconcerting.

Toudou's own face was heating up fast, too. He stared at Maki's face, transfixed by the closeness. In fact, Makishima could swear he was starting to pant a bit.

What was worse, the fingers at Makishima's back returned. And what was by far the worst, the person behind him seemed to be pushing him slowly forward. By means of his butt, at that, which made it seem like-like... like he was going to be molesting Toudou soon in turn.

Makishima tried to think of something, opened his mouth to speak and eyed Toudou with increasing desperation. The Hakone climber's tummy was what the front of Makishima's pants was now pressing to. The person behind Makishima was panting in Makishima's ear, and Makishima just wanted to sink into the ground, now, rather than see the dark pools of Toudou's eyes and to hear Toudou's breathing come out ragged, and... there was a whisper.

"Kiss 'im."

Makishima's insides clenched. A fujoshi?! The molester was plain crazy! He was not going to-

"And I leave ya. Kiss 'im now!" The last was almost a hiss. What's worse, Makishima thought Toudou heard it.

Toudou's eyes showed that understanding of the situation was finally dawning on him. The determination Makishima read in those eyes next almost made him scream. The fool, he was going to surely do something very-

Toudou was the one that closed the distance. He was kissing Makishima softly, innocently, and his lips were warm and very, very kissable. Makishima registered that Toudou had thoughtfully closed his eyes for the occasion, too. There were no longer fingers on Makishima's ass, but the two boys were currently very much missing their stop. While these thoughts raced for attention in his head, Makishima found his hand had moved up to Toudous hair and was removing the stupid dry leaf tucked under that hairband.


	4. Sharing a Bath

That kiss never happened. Makishima kept repeating himself this. It never happened, never happened. He had to convince Toudou, too. Toudou was talkative. If Toudou said one word about this to anyone, Makishima sweared-

That kiss never happened! Toudou was angry at himself, angry almost to tears. The ambience was so wrong! And years from now, would he think back to his first kiss and smile? No, he wouldn't! Maki's lips were unresponsive, too. Toudou flushed with humiliation. It must be his lack of experience! He had carefully read on it, but apparently he needed much more practice to make someone *want* to kiss him!

Makishima glanced at the other guy. Well, Toudou was still rather shaken by the experience. He was pedaling and huffing to himself. No need to start right now the conversation about what never, ever happened, period. They would soon reach the house, then Makishima would take a long, warm bath...

* * *

Toudou liked Makishima's house. It was modern. Well, more modern than home was. They left the bikes inside, after cleaning them as fast as they could.

Toudou firmly declined offers of staying at a guest room. He wanted to share Maki's room. He wanted to talk. He wanted to be around his number one (rival), wanted to even hear his breathing as he slept, wanted to see his, OK, probably also very unique, face in the morning. Makishima tried to drag him into a guest room at that point of his rambling, and to lock the door. Shame on Maki-chan, really!

The bath was soon drawn and ready. It was big, too! Toudou was ecstatic! He started undressing quickly, discarding his racing outfit to the bathroom floor for now. Makishima speedily left the room at that, picking up the upper garments to take to the washer before Toudou had had the chance to show him more than he cared to be acquainted with.

Makishima thought he'd let Toudou have a bath first, and was fumbling in the cupboards for towels when a cry from the bathroom was heard. "Hurry up, Maki-chan! Water getting cold!"

Assuming correctly that Toudou thought they'd be sharing the bath, Makishima headed for the bathroom, stuck only two long arms holding the towels in, and promptly denied the experience. Toudou was, no surprise there, instantly and very verbally offended.

"Maki-chan, do you think ill of me now? Why won't you come clean yourself and rest with me? It is bad for your health, you know! You will get a cold, you know!"

About getting a cold, sadly, Toudou was probably right. Makishima's nose seemed to be running a bit, and he really wanted nothing more than to soak in the hot bath until the fatigue and stress from this long day wore off.

"Maki-chan, you know you want to! I am all clean now, and I am going in. So, just come in and clean up, too, OK? I have my eyes closed! I won't peek! Haha..."

Makishima thought about it again. Toudou probably really had his eyes squeezed well shut alright. And Toudou probably also felt bad about his heroic act from earlier, and wanted desperately to prove to himself everything was back to normal. Makishima sighed, then discarded his still moist clothing, put it in the other washer, started both washers, then finally wrapped a small towel around his waist, and headed into the purgatory.

The steam was rising, and it was blissfully warm. Toudou, having decided that Makishima was not joining him, after all, actually had his eyes open, and they shone as he saw Makishima.

"Maki-chan! You came! Right, so, so, I am shutting my eyes now as promised, OK!"

As Toudou hurriedly made good on his promise, he had to admit to himself that the sight of almost-naked Maki-chan was engraved in his memories for all time. He savored the aftertaste of the image. He really liked Maki's hair, even all messy and scraggly like it currently was. He liked his long limbs, too, they were somehow very graceful, even in their awkwardness. He liked- wait, did he see well Maki-chan's nipples? He didn't, he didn't! Ah, if he could just- No, he couldn't, he promised! Anyway, what was so special about a guy's chest? Nothing, right? Nothing. Nothing!

Toudou had just made a very funny noise, Makishima noticed, while washing off delicious spa body lotion off himself. It sounded like someone was strangling him while he- OK, not while he was jerking off, but close. Makishima sometimes really wondered about the comparisons that just waltzed in on him at times. He was not into such things, really. He carefully shampooed his hair, then thought it reasonable to warn the other of his next action.

"I am coming in, sho."

Toudou's eyes flew open at that, then he pressed his palms to his face, very embarrassed, and just dunked his face underwater.

Makishima had actually discarded that towel at that point, so yes, Toudou had gotten an eyeful.

"Toudou. Ah, I doubt he can hear, sho. So silly."

Makishima was in the bathtub now, comfortably next to Toudou, and he had to force Toudou's head out of the water.

"Don't act so embarrasing all the time, sho. Breathe."

The reminder was necessary, as Toudou's face was red and he appeared to be holding a breath he now noisily exhaled.

"Sorry- Sorry, Maki-chan! It was totally unintentional! I didn't mean to see- I wanted to- I didn't want to- You- I-"

Makishima waved his hands in front of Toudou's face.

"Jinpachi! Relax, sho. It's been a long day. Stressful. It's OK. Just- Just calm down, please."

Maki-chan had just called his first name. Toudou was happy, and his easy smile made an appearance, and his brain filed what it saw for later reviewing pleasure.

"Yes, Maki-chan, you are, of course, right...! Having the beautiful me in the same bath with you, this is what we should be focuing on... hahaha! I will give you tips on how to improve your appearance, Maki-chan! You can get a fanclub, too, if you put in the hard work, you know!"

Toudou's babbling made Makishima relax. It was good having him back to normal. Then he noticed Toudou had forgotten the headband. It was still on his head. So he needed to wash his hair, too, then. Makishima frowned. Yeah, beauty tips alright, Toudou Jinpachi!

Makishima's fingers brushed against Toudou's headband for a second time that day. He took hold of the thing carefully and removed it. Toudou's mouth had stopped working and was hanging slightly open, at that. Makishima almost smirked.

"Wash your hair properly first, sho, Jinpachi!"

Toudou laughed at that. "You got me, Maki-chan, I totally forgot somehow! But when you are as awesome as me, you hair is always silky and shiny, you know?"

Toudou's hand tried to grab a shampoo bottle from behind Maki's shoulder, but he ended up losing his grip, and falling over Makishima, and he was still laughing somehow, a bit breathlessly, and making bubbles, and Makishima had the sudden thought Toudou actually was attractive, and Toudou's hair was rather nice, too, once it was freed from its plastic prison.


	5. Toudou's Confession

Makishima half-turned and instead of handing Toudou the shampoo, squeezed a suitable amount in his palm and started massaging it in Toudou's hair himself. In response, Toudou almost purred. Makishima had this vision of Toudou as a fat, glossy, and very demanding tomcat. He chuckled to himself, which caused Toudou to giggle merrily in return.

Toudou was very comfortably nearly half-draped over Maki, and Maki didn't seem to mind (yet). In addition, Maki was *spoiling* him. It was so incredibly good, the feel of the spidery fingers on his scalp, that he wanted to howl, to let the whole world know of how incredibly good this felt. And he had those thoughts about nibbling on Maki's white skin, actually. Toudou had to spoil him back, a lot, soon!

Toudou wiggled more comfortably onto Maki's lap, and Makishima finally began to wonder why he didn't find the touch uncomfortable. He just didn't. In many ways, Toudou was even more family than family these days. He checked on Makishima more than Makishima's own mother did. It was... not endearing, but... it was somehow a really comfortable situation.

Toudou burst into another fit of giggles and dunked his head down, to get rid of some of the shampoo. He got bubble foam on most of Makishima's face in the process. Makishima groaned and tried to push Toudou off, which had the opposite effect, as Toudou effectively latched onto him, emerging like a playful dolphin inches from Maki's nose.

Water streaming down his raven hair, Toudou was not just attractive, he fully qualified as beautiful. Makishima inwardly sighed. Was it a blessing or a curse, having perfect friends? OK, excluding the whole I-won't-shut-up-listen-to-me part. Makishima extended a bony finger, let it connect with Toudou's forehead, and lightly pushed the other boy away.

"Off, Toudou. ...there's a good boy." The corner of Makishima's mouth was twitching and inching up, at that.

Toudou hooted, next barked tentatively, then decided to throw a fistful of bubbles in Maki's hair, and then dissolved into another laughing fit. Unfortunately, he also lost his footing soon enough, and splayed on top of Makishima yet again. Toudou's skin was... Makishima's face began to heat up, and he immediately tried to forget the feeling.

Toudou wouldn't let him, of course. His eyes were sparking with an impish light, and he opened his big mouth to sum up the situation.

"Are you falling for me already, Maki-chan? Am I not incredibly attractive? I would fall for myself, too, if I had to choose the best, you know! You made the right choice, Maki-chan! Haha~"

Seeing Makishima's mouth hang open at that, Toudou smirked.

"It is okay, Maki-chan, I will be very good to you, you know! You don't have to worry! Even though I am this beautiful, once I choose my partner, I won't be tempted much by others, you know, even if they beg me and seduce me... even if they tried to force me, Maki-chan, I'd still fight to be only yours!"

Makishima's mouth abruptly closed at this escalation in stupidity. Toudou couldn't possibly be that- Ugh, there were no words to describe him! No one spoke like this nowadays! He was like straight out of a trash romance novel or something.

"Toudou... While I do appreciate, uhm, your feelings, sho, I think you are slightly mistaken about mine..."

Toudou did not appear dissuaded at all. "No, Maki-chan, you are still not taking me seriously! You need to start thinking about *us*, you know! 'Cause we are obviously meant to be together, and we are obviously the best couple ever, too!"

He was beaming at Makishima. Makishima thought the water was turning cold, though. So, eyeing the towels, the Peak Spider stood up in all his glory, in front of a Toudou expecting a verbal response to his tirade and getting a response he was not at all opposed to, either. In fact, Toudou was beginning to blush a little.

"Maki- Maki-chan!"

Makishima had grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his naked body, and was selecting a smaller towel for his hair.

"Toudou, you should probably get out, too..."

Makishima didn't want to deal with what Toudou's words implied. Not right now. Toudou was like- like a long lost cousin or something. Really nice and really obnoxious, as family probably should be. He didn't see much of his extended family around, so he wasn't sure. Anyway, Toudou's ramblings were the usual, extravagant, crazy-

Toudou stood up. Water was cascading off him, some of it landing on Makishima's legs, too.

"Maki-chan, let's go together!"

The boldness of his stare never ceased to awe Makishima. His one and only rival-friend didn't have the words 'give up' in his vocabulary...


	6. Makishima's Reaction to Drama

Toudou was currently on Makishima's bed, slightly bouncing and eyeing the other expectantly. Makishima was selecting pajamas for both of them and his rummaging in a cupboard let Toudou admire the boy's long legs to his heart's content. Toudou's brain had by now fully caught up, and was dutifully presenting him with a single adjective to describe the view, 'sexy'. Toudou's lower head was beginning to appreciate the situation as well.

Makishima turned, having made his selection, and presented Toudou with a dark-navy pajama top, a neon pink pajama bottom, and red underwear. Red underwear with tiny silver stars, in fact. Toudou's heart melted. The mismatch aside, that was probably Makishima's underwear Toudou would be using tonight. With any luck, Makishima would have worn it before, too. Toudou beamed and waved the undergarment in front of himself.

"Maki-chan, I am honored, you know! Red is the color for brides in many cultures, haha~"

Too occupied with drying his hair, Makishima was not really listening to the yet-to-dress Toudou.

Toudou continued, though, his voice mostly drowned by the sound of the hair dryer, "Maki-chan, Maki-chan, I want to see yours!"

Makishima had laid his own clothes on a chair next to himself. Toudou's nimble fingers quickly assessed the choices. A neon green pajama top? It hurt his eyes already! A blinding yellow pajama bottom. Ugh! Where, where was the third item? Ah, here it was! Toudou caught Makishima's choice of underwear between two fingers and lifted it for closer inspection. It was lacy. It was definitely lacy! It was transparent! It was white and it was stretchy, and-and... Little Toudou's head was impatiently peeking out of its towel enclosure to also admire the view.

Toudou was fiercely blushing, imagination going into overdrive. Oh, to seduce Maki-chan in this, it would be truly wonderful!

Putting the item where he found it, Toudou determinedly went back to Makishima's bed, and put on the clothes he was given in seeming silence. Inside Toudou's head, though, a moaning Makishima was making too much noise, caressed by Toudou's hands and lips.

===============

Reflecting back on the events from that night, Makishima always wondered why Toudou's obvious erection had not bothered either of them much. Toudou was so comfortable in his own body, with his supposed perfection, that it probably did not occur to him that he should be uncomfortable. Not after confessing, anyway. Makishima didn't count the first confession as much, but he had to admit the second one was not so easy to dismiss.

Toudou had dressed quickly that night, not protesting about the pink pants at all. He had dressed and he had come to Makishima, and taken the hair dryer, and helped dry Makishima's dyed hair gently. Makishima had been tired, too tired to protest much. Tired from all the drama of that day. Toudou's presence was almost a guarantee for drama, in fact.

Toudou had dragged Makishima to the bed, and had tucked him in, and had slipped in next to him. And Makishima had been too tired to protest, and Toudou's gentleness with Makishima's hair had been sleep-inducing to say the least.

Makishima had fallen asleep fast, despite Toudou's attempts to keep him awake with several conversation starters. 'Aren't you cold, Maki-chan, should I get us an extra blanket? Or maybe I should hug you and keep you warm throughout the night, haha~' 'Tell me about your family, Maki-chan, I would very much like to meet them one day, you know...!' 'Maki-chan... Maki-chan, what do you think about, before you fall asleep? Do you remember, later on...? I remember... I think it's often you... I worry about you a lot, you know...!'

Makishima had woken up gradually, by the heat and the smothering sensation of having too much of Toudou too close. Toudou was hugging him tightly. Toudou was also softly crying and calling his name.

It hadn't made much sense. Why cry? Makishima was beginning to worry for his fool of a rival.

Only when he tried to open his mouth and speak, did Makishima realize his throat was incredibly dry and the room was blurring and spinning a bit. A strangled 'uh' barely left his lips, but Toudou jumped, and then Toudou's face was close, too close, and a tear had fallen on Makishima's neck, and Toudou was talking...

'...burning up, Maki-... medicine?... MAKI... ! ...n't find...'

Toudou was shaking him to keep him awake. Makishima slowly blinked. It was too hot, so hot he couldn't concentrate on Toudou's words. Toudou's face was not in focus, too. The lights in the room seemed to be dimming.

Toudou's tears kept falling on Makishima's face. Toudou was so loud, and why was he crying on top of it...? Makishima's brain slowly changed gears. No one was at home, though, so Toudou surely wasn't bothering anyone right now...

Even with his eyes closed, Makishima kept seeing Toudou's crying face. It made him feel really unwell. Makishima's face was wet... he couldn't drift away again, because it was so uncomfortable, so wet and salty and... he needed to make Toudou's crying stop.

Makishima's hands groped in the darkness that was around him, and got a hold of Toudou somehow. Then Makishima just held on somehow, trying to hug the other boy, patting him awkwardly a few times with fingers that felt foreign and way too heavy.

'...don't...'

Toudou's words came again, too fast, too breathless.

'B-but you have such a high fever, Maki-chan, and I-I just can't find any medicine around...! I am so useless to you...!'

Makishima's lucidity was slowly coming back, Toudou's cool skin was pleasant to the touch, calming, calling out.

'...'m sick... sorry...'

Toudou's hands were cupping Makishima's face now, and Toudou's lips were so close to Makishima's lips.

'Maki-chan, you must have some medicine, right? Please tell me where! Or know of a 24-hour drugstore around? I didn't see any stores when we were biking this way! Please remember, please!'

Makishima wanted water. Lots of cool, no, cold, water. There was a damp towel on his forehead, in fact, he belatedly realized.

'..please... wa...ter...'

Toudou lifted a water bottle to Maki's field of vision as soon as he heard the words. However, Makishima was too weak to lift his head, and his hand fell limply to his side after a failed attempt to touch the object in Toudou's hand.

Toudou swallowed, then said quietly, 'Don't be mad later, OK? Yuusuke..! Since I likeyou and all. I actually love you a lot, you know? I thought you'd die and I would have to watch it, unable to do anything, to say anything to you...'

Toudou's tears were again falling. He'd taken a sip from the bottle himself, and he was leaning, and then he was kissing Makishima slowly. His lips were still maddeningly soft, and his tongue was sweet and moist, and pushing against Makishima's lips.

Makishima wasn't very aware of himself. He didn't hear the strangled sound in his own throat, and didn't quite realize he was sucking on Toudou's tongue, in order to drink up the mouthful of water dribbling into his mouth.

Toudou drank again and again, and Makishima got kissed until his lips were swollen and tingling and just as moist as Toudou's were. Makishima's thirst was slowly quenched, but his soft needy moans remained. In this kind of situation, his body was now burning up not only due to the fever. Makishima's defenses were down, his sense of self-inadequacy forgotten for the time being, and his whole body was covered with Toudou.

Maki-chan had started sweating a lot, Toudou noticed, as he unconsciously rubbed his body against Makishima. This was good for Maki, sweating, so Toudou needed to keep it going somehow. Change his clothes, then pile blankets on him and hug him tightly, that was the plan!

Toudou unhesitatingly pulled Maki's pants off, then struggled to remove Maki's top as well. The sight made him pant with need, but he forced himself to withdraw and go find clean clothes. As hard as it was leaving Maki's side, not touching that lovely white body anymore, not coaxing the beginning of a reaction to fully blossom...

Toudou was slowly whispering to himself, as he picked up a nightgown (why did Maki have a nightgown in his drawers?! sooo sexy...!), 'Ahhh, I want you, Maki-chan, badly, hurts, really want to hear you make sexy sounds more, ahhhh, what will I do, don't want you to hate me...'

Dressing Makishima was really difficult, as he had drifted back to a mostly unconscious state. Toudou would not have managed putting a pair of pants on him, but the nightgown was just doable. Makishima's shallow breathing worried the other boy. He seemed to be mumbling in his sleep, too.

After pulling the nightgown down as far as it would go, Toudou dragged the comforter and blankets to cover the other boy, dove under them, and hugged Maki-chan fiercely. Nuzzling his neck, Toudou whimpered in response to Maki's mumbling.

'...kiss...'

Toudou's ears pricked up at Maki's words. What was he saying?

'...me... Toudou... more... kissmemore...'

Toudou's body stiffened, then he forgot all restraint, as he pulled the sick boy's body in, and started making Maki's half-dream very much a reality.


	7. The Morning After

Makishima remembered. Bits and pieces, just enough to know Toudou had shown his love thoroughly during that night.

The intense kissing. Little bites even. Tongues dancing. Toudou's fingers touching Maki over the garment Toudou had chosen for him. Sweat. Toudou's hands pulling clothes off. Toudou's lips exploring all over, even touching his underwear. Toudou's repeated 'I love you!" Toudou's words of praise and encouragement...

Makishima had panted and begged for more, all the time. He remembered that too well.

Makishima hid his face in his hands and groaned. Could you vow to yourself never to get so sick (and delusional) again? Did the gods truly hate him? Was there some magical formula to make Toudou forget it all?

Makishima didn't know much about love, in all honesty. He didn't have much experience with affection. So, he couldn't easily trust words about something that was, according to many, highly volatile in nature and probably just hormones and chemicals anyway.

Makishima didn't think highly of himself, too. He had had to work very hard to get where he was today. For Toudou, it was all very easy. Toudou got what he wanted, most of the time. Who he wanted. All Toudou had to do is label you with a silly nickname and you were his.

Deep inside, Makishima was scared that he was chosen on a whim. Toudou would get tired once he got what he wanted. Then, Toudou would move on. And Makishima would be left alone to try to glue together the broken pieces of himself. Toudou would leave scars that would maybe never heal.

First loves hurt the best, after all. Yes, Makishima did love Toudou. Makishima did want Toudou; in fact, Makishima had had his share of wet dreams starring Toudou. But Makishima would rather bite his tongue than admit any of it.

Love alone made for short and painful relationships. Trust had to be built up. Commitment probably had to be agreed upon. Makishima didn't know the best recipe for a happily ever after, but he knew they had much more work to do. And he couldn't help doubting that Toudou would stay for long. Not if Toudou knew...

Makishima had not told anyone he had to leave the country. He found it particularly hard with Toudou. It was impossible to do it face-to-face. The same way it was impossible to tell him about his feelings.

Makishima had trouble with people, and he had double the trouble with people he really cared about.

Makishima was not so selfish to wish himself upon anyone, in fact. He loved Toudou enough to keep pushing him away for good.

...those were Makishima's excuses.

* * *

Toudou also remembered. He remembered everything. Everything that was Maki-chan: the sounds he made, the way he looked when he was out of breath from kissing, the way he tasted, the way he asked to be loved when his walls were down.

Toudou wanted to go to the same university as Maki-chan after graduation, live together, and get him used to the good things in life. Toudou wanted to be the first thing Maki-chan saw in the morning and the last thing that he touched before falling asleep at night. Toudou *needed* to be Maki-chan's everything, his whole world, always nearby.

Toudou almost never had doubts about anything concerning himself. Of course this love would last forever. Of course this love was mutual. Of course they would be happy.

The details didn't matter. The distance was hard to bear now but surmountable.

All Toudou wanted was to hear Makishima voice his feelings. Then he, Toudou, would devote all his life to make each and every one of Makishima's dreams come true. Especially the ones Makishima didn't dare to dream.

* * *

Toudou's hands were gently stroking Makishima's hair.

Makishima kept his face hidden in his own hands, and felt it heat up at the touch.

Toudou's hands were trying to pull him closer. In the end, Toudou just snuggled up to him, whispering 'Love you, Maki-chan.' as a special Toudou morning greeting.

'Toudou...'

In a small, scared voice.

Toudou's hands stilled, and Toudou just knew he'd have to talk walls down again and again that day.

'Maki-chan, NO!"

Down went Makishima's hands, off his face by force. Toudou could be a handful if he wanted to.

'Maki-chan, I won't LET you! I don't regret it! You don't regret it, either! You love me, and it is really HIGH TIME that you said so!'

Pointed look. Pout. Maki-chan blinked and did not dare move his hands back up.

'Toudou...'

Makishima's voice still showed uncertainty.

Toudou was having none of it, though.

'Maki-chan, I am WAITING! I am not letting you get up, AT ALL, until you say it! Say you like me, at least. You can save the part about how much you desire me for later if you want.'

Wink. Annoying bout of laughter.

Makishima sighed. 'Toudou, I, er, probably-'

'Not probably! Positively! Certainly! One hundred percent!'

Makishima was beginning to get a headache and couldn't decide whether he had enough energy to get angry or not.

'Toudou, please, let's be realistic...?'

'I am very realistic, Maki-chan! I want to be as realistic as it gets with you, actually! Now go ahead and tell me why!'

'Er, Toudou, last night was-'

'I can remind you about all the parts you might not remember too well, later, Maki-chan, and we can do it all over again if you like, too. NOW, though, say you like me already! I need to hear it! I want to hear it! I will hear it now or you will regret making me wait so long, I swear!'

Warning bells in Makishima's head. A crossed Toudou could be a very unpleasant Toudou, and a Toudou that wanted something could not be denied, 99% of the time, period.

'OK, I am apparently, er, attracted to you.'

'Not good enough, Maki-chan! Try again.'

'Sho! That's plenty, Toudou! Let my hands go, I have to go to the bathroom!'

'Pee in the bed if you have to, Maki-chan! Love, or in the very least, like! I AM WAITING!'

Makishima tried to shake Toudou off, glaring. It didn't work. It never worked.

'OK! But you forced me to! Just so you know!'

'The only thing I force you to, Maki-chan, is to be honest with yourself!'

The glare Makishima got in return made him deflate.

'Toudou, fine! I l-l-like you. Are you happy now?! Sho!'

Toudou kissed him in response. It wasn't a very gentle kiss, but it certainly showed he was satisfied.

'That wasn't that hard, was it, Maki-chan?'


	8. A Declaration of Attachment

Toudou was apparently even good at cooking. He moved with expert grace in Makishima's kitchen. Makishima's attempts to help were so far limited to pointing out where things were.

'Maki-chan, say aa-h-h~!'

An umeboshi (pickled plum) found its way to Maki's mouth.

After the 'forced' confession, Maki had quieted down and was somehow amazingly cooperative, for once, Toudou thought.

The fluffy rice filled the kitchen with pleasant aroma. The miso soup was almost ready, too.

Toudou was preparing the tamagoyaki (rolled omelette) now.

Makishima was hovering behind Toudou, looking slightly guilty. After all, he as the host had hardly done anything to provide breakfast this morning.

'Toudou...'

The shy prod from behind that Toudou got from the other boy made him turn and beam.

'Maki-chan~ 3'

'Let me help, Toudou. Uhm, please, sho.'

'No, Maki-chan, you need to sit and rest. Or hug me from behind, that would be a great help, actually! 3333'

Makishima knew he was blushing.

'Toudou, I am going to grate the daikon, OK...'

Toudou pouted for two seconds. Then he spotted something, neatly folded on a kitchen chair and lunged for it.

'Maki-chan! You need to wear this if you are going to help!'

It was a frilly apron.

Makishima sputtered indignantly. 'No, I don't, sho!'

'Yes, yesYESYESSS, you DO~!'

Toudou was chanting 'yesss', as he tied the thing on Maki. Then he stood admiring the effect. Maki looked adorably flustered. Toudou felt the need to stand on his toes and kiss Maki on the cute red tip of the nose.

Makishima felt hot. And bothered. And Toudou's eyes were drawing him in. Toudou's lips were soft. And kissable. And-

Makishima kissed Toudou without thinking too much. Toudou tasted sweet.

The kiss was threatening to progress quickly to more, as both boys were panting and trying surreptitiously to touch the other places.

Toudou had a fixation on Maki's hair, while Makishima exhibited his base instincts by drawing Toudou closer by his butt.

Of course, the phone had to choose the worst moment to ring.

Of course, it had to be Toudou's phone, too, which meant that immediately answering it was more or less a reflex.

* * *

Toudou's parents were just checking on him. It was meant to be a very short phone call.

Makishima was just beginning to feel the visible signs of their make-out session disappear, when something happened that made him lose much more than his desire to pin down Toudou in bed.

'-yeah, mom, sure! Yeah, yeah, wahahaha~ Of course, I am not being any trouble at all! In fact, Maki-chan doesn't want me to leave, right, Maki-chan?'

No pause at all. Toudou had no doubts that he was always and eternally welcome in the Makishima residence.

'Mom, let me talk to dad now. No, wait, best put me on speaker, OK? Are you done? Are you done now? OK, OK, I am waiting. Yeah? Sure. Hey, dad, you there? Excellent! Can you both hear me fine? Good, good~'

Makishima was beginning to get one of his special premonitions of impending doom. His sixth sense never disappointed.

'So, mom, dad, I have a SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT to make~! Wahahahah~ I am very serious about it, OK, so you absolutely need to take me seriously on this one! What, mom? No, I haven't had breakfast yet, actually, but Maki-chan and I will eat as soon as I tell you the BIG NEWS, OK? What, no, dad, no one's pregnant, wahahahah~ Don't joke like that, though, it makes me sad you trust me so little. You both KNOW I will tell you the moment I am in a relationship, right? So, no surprises! Yeah, that's basically it-'

Makishima was waving his arms frantically and trying to stop the inevitable.

'-Maki-chan and I are an item now. I mean, we like each other very much, and we are basically together and in a relationship, and- What, mom? Oh, Maki-chan is a boy, yes! Remember he is my number one rival?! Eh, dad, you need some time? That's OK, take all the time you want, we are not splitting up anytime soon, so all of you can slowly adjust if need be, wahahahah~~~ Mom, I made the omelette the way you showed me, by the way, and it turned out super fluffy as expected! What, dad? You want to meet him? Mom, too? OK, OK, I will arrange it. Just don't fall in love with him, too, wahahah~ I mean, you can like him as a son-in-law as much as you want, but he is my Maki-chan first and foremost, OK? Eh, breakfast, mom? Yeah, yeah, we will eat now, no worries. So that's it, then. Say hi to sis and tell her the news. Yep. OK. Gotcha. Bye now.'

Makishima had to sit down. Urgently.

'Maki-chan, you know, your mouth is open~ 3'

'Toudou, you- you-!'

'I love you, too, Maki-chan!'

Makishima seriously considered speeding up his departure to the UK. Like, tomorrow would be perfect. He cradled his aching head in his arms and rocked back and forth on the chair he had collapsed on.


End file.
